


Antivan Promises

by Hodgefics



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Confrontations, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hodgefics/pseuds/Hodgefics
Summary: Audriana Cousland is tired of waiting for Zevran to show up after the events at Amaranthine. It's been years since she's seen or heard from him and she has decided it's time to have a talk.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Cousland, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Kudos: 12





	Antivan Promises

Audriana weaves through the crowds of the Antivan marketplace, unaware of the watchful eyes upon her.

To her credit, she shields her body and hair well with her roguish attire, but she carries herself with the determination and frankness of a Ferelden. 

Edging towards the end of the crowd, she pushes her way through while she pulls off her hood. 

“Zevran Arainai, it’s about time you and I had a chat, no?” She calls to figure across the courtyard.

The man zips around and reveals a flicker of something, perhaps surprise or tenderness before regaining composure and smirking in her direction. 

“My Grey Warden, it has been...too long.” He says as he walks towards her.

Audriana remains frozen to the spot, revealing no affection for him as she observes his every movement, searching for some sign of regret, of joy, of anything towards her. 

Growing tired of his facade, Audriana sighs and unsheathes her weapons. Zevran comes to a halt and his eyes move from her hands to her face. He searches her for an explanation.

“I’m tired of this game, Zevran. I told you how I felt about you and I thought we had made a promise to each other. I’m not waiting around anymore. This ends now.”

A deep frown crosses over his handsome features. “Ends now? Bellissima, do you know what you are saying?”

“Things have never been clearer for me.” She says unflinchingly and he seems momentarily taken aback.

“For the record, this is not how I’d imagined our reunion would go.” He says as he takes his weapons in hand. 

The two rogues begin to circle each other. 

“That’s funny, I didn’t think you wanted a reunion.” She quips as she moves to strike him. He blocks her attack easily and glares at her. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He snaps as he attempts to throw her off balance.

“You know, it’s nice to chat face to face like this, it would’ve been even better if we had done this months ago!” She yells, lunging at him and she manages to draw a line of red on his upper shoulder. 

Zevran throws her a look of shock and it takes everything within her to resist apologizing. 

He takes advantage of her momentary distraction and hits her weapon out of her hand and out of reach. 

“Stop this, Warden.” He demands or rather begs, the tip of his sword just inches from her face. The look of pure fury on her face shakes him to his core. He had never intended for his Warden to be in such pain. 

Audriana sees the conflicting emotions swirling in his eyes and she sends a strong kick to his leg. He grunts in pain and she is able to get back on her feet. 

Scowling at her, he says “I forget that you come from nobility, my Grey Warden--as rough and difficult as you are. Perhaps it is best you are no longer of a noble family.”

Audriana stops and stares at him in disbelief. Zevran looks at her sword now frozen at her side before he wills himself to look her in the eye. His stomach drops as he finds a tear streaming down her face. 

“What is wrong with you? After all this time, I thought…”

She trails off, looking absolutely miserable with tears streaking down her face and Zevran’s fist clenches around his sword so tightly that it hurts. He wants more than anything to apologize and tell her he intends to keep the promise he made to her all those years ago, but he can’t seem to find the words to speak. 

Audriana turns and storms away. He stands there in agony, waiting for her to turn back to him, and she does, but it is only to yell “Fuck you, Zevran Arainai!” before she disappears into the crowd. 

<><><><><><><>

Audriana returns to her room at the tavern and she begins to pack frantically. The sooner she is out of this country and away from everything that reminds her of him, the better. 

She finds herself holding the folded piece of parchment, wishing she had the strength to throw his letter into the fire. Frustrated and in need of air, she dons her cloak and ventures out into the streets. 

Antiva is far more temperate than Ferelden has ever been and Audriana finds herself wishing she had visited the country under better circumstances. She walks for what seems like hours before stopping in front of a leather shop. She remembers the description of Antiva City that Zevran had so passionately detailed and the mention of how the smell of leather would always be home to him. Zevran smelled like home, Audry thought miserably. 

“Excuse me, milady, but are you Audriana Cousland?” 

Audriana turns to face a very handsome, very well dressed human male. 

“Who are you?” 

The young man smiles. “I’m sorry, I should have started with that, no? My name is Vicente Floriano Gennaro Medici.”

“A noble, I take it?” Audry asks, smirking slightly. 

“Something like that. You can call me Florian. Now, what may I call you?”

“Audriana is fine.”

Florian’s grin grows. “Ah-ha! I knew from the moment I saw you that you were indeed the Hero of Ferelden! But a hero of your stature ought to be traveling in style, with the best accommodations Antiva has to offer...so why are you hiding in the streets?”

“I came to Antiva to find someone.”

“And did you?” 

“Yes, I did. I had hoped to leave the city tomorrow and head back to Ferelden.”

Florian studies Audriana and decides not to ask any further questions.

“Grey Warden, I can’t possibly allow you to leave Antiva without truly experiencing some of our glam and grandeur. Come to Lord Avenicci’s ball tomorrow night and then I will provide the best quality transportation for your journey out of Antiva.”

“A ball? I’ve never been one to enjoy part---”

“Nonsense, as one of the royals of Antiva, I insist.”

Audriana gapes at him and then scowls. “What am I supposed to wear to an Antivan ball?” She mutters to herself. 

“I’m sure I can find something suitable for you. Come, let us have a few drinks.” Florian says happily as he motions back towards the tavern. 

Audriana and Florian find a table in a deserted corner of the tavern and order a few drinks. Florian watches Audriana as she messes with her glass for a while before he decides to break the silence. 

“So this person you came looking for, what is he like?” He asks curiously. 

Audriana places her glass down and she stares at the wall in front of her. “Stubborn. Hard to read. Secretive. He’s the most frustrating person I have ever been with.”

Florian chuckles. “You really love him, don’t you?” 

Audriana’s eyes widen at him but she says nothing.

“You’re lucky, you know? To be in love like that. My engagement to an Antivan noblewoman was arranged before I was even born.”

“I’m sorry. It shouldn’t be that way.”

“But you understand, don’t you? Surely your mother tried to marry you off to some noble.”

Audriana chuckles. “She made many attempts. The closest she ever got was with the Howe family. The eldest son, Nathaniel, became one of her top candidates after Cailan married Anora.” 

“Would you have gone through with it, if it had been arranged?”

“I don’t know. Nathaniel and I hated each other. If I had had feelings for anyone but him, I doubt I could have agreed to the arrangement.”

“You know, Warden. I could easily match you up with many eligible men at the ball.” Florian jokes. 

Audriana shoots him an angry look as she unconsciously touches her golden earring. 

<><><><><><>

The next night, Audriana finds herself staring at her near-unrecognizable reflection in the mirror. Her long hair has been tamed into an elegant bun on the top of her head. Her eyes, painted with rich golds and crimsons, no longer look so tired and her cheeks hold some color for the first time in months.  _ Mother would be proud _ , she thinks to herself. 

Audry turns to pick up the prince’s chosen jewelry and she sighs as she takes the small gold earring out of her ear. 

If things had gone differently, if she had married Nathaniel or any other noble, perhaps this look would not be so unfamiliar to her. 

Audry resigns herself to walk down the hall to the ballroom. She passes many guests in the hall and she is followed by the constant flow of “Is that the Hero of Ferelden?”, “Did you hear about her fight in the courtyard?”, and “What business could she have in Antiva?”

The guards open the ballroom doors and Audriana finds herself frozen in shock as the beautiful room comes into view. The rich colors of the guests’ clothes and jewelry and the elaborate decorations almost glitter in the light of the chandelier and scattered candlelights. She steps down the grand staircase in awe. The moment her feet touch the dancefloor, she is bombarded with guests requesting to dance with the Hero of Ferelden. 

Across the ballroom and out of her line of sight is a very unhappy Zevran with a scowl on his face. He watches as a rather cocky nobleman’s hand slips ever so lower on Audriana’s back and Zevran’s hand grips his knife. 

“Ah, Zevran. Good to find you here.” A large jovial man says as from beside Zevran as he begins to guide him into the hallway. 

Zevran does not resist being pushed into the hallway, but his eyes do not leave Audriana until the ballroom doors close behind him.

The old man leans in towards Zevran before he continues. “Your mark is here tonight. He is the one in the green suit with the ring with the blue center. He may know you are watching him, so don’t do anything to draw attention to yourself.”

“You act as if this is my first assassination, Hassan,” Zevran snaps, growing tired of the old man’s presence. 

“You wanted an opportunity to get close to him and that’s what I’m giving you. Don’t mess this up.” Hassan hisses before walking away to speak with the other noblemen.

Zevran returns to watching Audriana, a new plan forming in his mind.

<><><><><>

Audriana manages to reach the food table and she breathes a sigh of relief as she pours herself a glass of water. She had forgotten how tiring these parties could be and how frustrating it is when no one comes to help her escape them. 

Audriana hears the movement of cloth against the wall of the alcove behind her and before she can investigate, she finds herself hauled backward by an arm around her waist, pulling her into a door behind her. 

“What the hell is going on? Let me go!” She yells as she attempts to elbow her assailant. 

The assailant says nothing and continues to guide her down the passage and then upstairs to a secluded room that she guesses the current royals are unaware of. 

Once inside the room, the assailant releases her and motions for her to sit in a chair by the fire. Audriana stares at them, refusing to move until they speak.

Audriana hears a muffled sigh from beneath the assailant’s hood before a tanned hand slowly pulls off the hood.

“Zevran,” Audriana says defeatedly, slumping into the chair behind her. “What are you doing?”

Zevran avoids her eyes and begins to pace in front of her. “I had come to this party to kill Marcelo Grenalde, a Crow master that I have been chasing for months.”

Audriana looks away from him and crosses her arms over her chest. “Did you get him?” She asks with a voice as casual as she can muster. 

“No.” He says bitterly and she looks up at him and scowls.

“How is that my fault?”

“How can I focus on a target when the woman I love is on the dancefloor with strangers’ hands all over her?” 

Audriana’s eyes widen at him. Not once in their entire time together had he told her he loved her. 

She is not sure if she should acknowledge his words, but she eventually decides against it. Zevran is noticeably furious and she can’t help but want to see how far she can push him. 

“I did not realize that my presence would be so distracting for you.” She says sarcastically. “You’ll be happy to know that I am leaving Antiva tomorrow.” 

Zevran’s gaze snaps back to her and his eyes narrow. “Leaving?”

“Yes, Zevran, leaving. As in my business here is finished and I would like to get out of this country as soon as possible.”

Zevran’s frown deepens and she can see that his mind is running a million miles a minute. It’s the same look that he gets when he’s coming up with battle plans and plotting assassinations. 

Audriana grows tired of his silence and she moves to stand in front of him. “I know that you’re busy assassinating people and all, so I’ll let you get back to it. I’m looking forward to getting back to the tavern, anyway.” She says as she tries to get past him. 

Zevran’s arm shoots out in front of her to stop her and his hands find their way to her arms. He turns her around to face him and he tightens his grip on her. His eyes trail over her features and he stops as he sees the long chain around her neck. 

She tenses as his hand touches the bare skin of her neck to bring the chain out of her dress. 

“Zevran, don’t--” She warns as he reaches the small earring on the end of the necklace. 

He looks up at her with an unspoken question in his eyes and she huffs in frustration.

“So I hadn’t had a chance to get rid of it yet. So what?” She snaps. 

Zevran smiles at her defensiveness. He had almost believed that she was truly prepared to move on from him, but the fact that she kept his earring close to her heart even after the events of the last few days convinces him otherwise. 

“Cara mia, perhaps it is best if you return to Ferelden tomorrow.” He says quietly. 

Audriana frowns at him. “What?!? You pull me into a hidden corridor because you’re jealous and start digging around in my dress and then you tell me I should leave? You little--”

Zevran covers her mouth with his hand as he leans in towards her ear. 

“Bellissima, I cannot focus on my targets with you in the city. So, I beg of you, return to Ferelden and I will follow as soon as I am able.”

Audriana raises her eyebrow at him. 

He looks away sheepishly “I know that I have not given you many reasons to trust in my word, my Grey Warden, but know that I want nothing more than to be in your arms again.”

Audry studies him for a moment before she nods and places her hands on the sides of his face. He watches her with his amber eyes full of adoration and she knows that their time apart has taken its toll on him as well. 

He gingerly wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him. She leans her forehead against his and the two hold each other for as long as they can. 

Audriana hears the music in the ballroom change and she slowly pulls away from him.

“I suppose I should get going.” She says with her heart dropping into her stomach.

“I’ll have someone escort you to the exit.” He says, his hand still holding onto hers in a desperate attempt to remain close to her. 

Audriana nods and follows him out to the corridor. He turns back to her one last time before he heads into the ballroom and the depth of emotion in his eyes is enough to fill her eyes with tears. 

“I’ll be back in your arms before you know it, my Grey Warden.”

“You’d better. I’d die trying to avenge you against the Crows.”

Zevran chuckles. “You speak as though you have not already killed your fair share of assassins, Bellissima.” 

“Well, I’m not planning on killing any more of them...but if I don’t see you in Ferelden in a few weeks,  _ you _ will be my next target, Arainai.”

“Understood, mi amor.” He says with a smirk as he winks at her and disappears back down the steps. 

Audriana shakes her head at him as she holds her necklace in her hand. 


End file.
